


Silence

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Yellow And Blue want to have some fun. But they have to remember that someone is always watching...





	Silence

The massive shipped hummed through space. There had been another crisis; a war escalating too far for their depleting resources to carry. Minor setbacks had popped up all over the empire, but a bit of inspiration and strategy easily put things back into their place. This was different. It required the attention of not just a powerful hand, but all three; a show of absolute force to bury the problem once and for all. At least, that is what White Diamond had told them before they boarded the flag ship.

What was designed to carry a Diamond and their armies now carried three of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. The ship appeared as a blade cutting through the sky with a massive sphere of clear crystal at the back. It could land anywhere, even brave the atmosphere of a sun if need be. Conquered worlds knew it on sight and feared even a mention of the grave vessel. All around, smaller war ships kept a constant guard position in anticipation for any setbacks. This left the Diamonds to their own devices.

White had taken the main control room, sitting in her massive throne as she watched the stars stream by. No one was allowed entry unless invited by White’s Pearl. It made for a boring trip. Yellow had taken the large chamber at the front of the ship that normally would be stocked with gem soldiers. The room had been redone as a crude, yet functional, temple: a chair with a control panel and a bedchamber off to the side. Blue’s had been the same, yet less practical, with hanging crystal lanterns and silk curtains.

Yellow tapped at her arm rest. There was nothing more to review. The battle would be swift, with gem forces moving in amid the three Diamonds. Nothing would escape. She brought a hand to her face, rubbing her temples under the light of the screens. Two days left. Why did they need to capture this planet so far on the other side of the universe? 

Her Pearl had already fallen asleep on the small shelf by the bed. Yellow idly flipped through files on her monitors, finger hovering over a photograph. The military parade last cycle. White had let them inspire the troops for all the new colonies she wanted to form. They stood before a massive, cheering crowd. Blue wore a long, flowing dress with a veil, her face a gentle smile to bless the throngs down below. Yellow felt her cheeks flush. Maybe there was some fun to be had during this long, dull voyage.

\---

Blue sat in front of her dresser, combing her hair. She wore only her bra and panties, humming a gentle tune as she let her thoughts wandered. Her Pearl stood near the mirror, awaiting any orders. It was nice not to be forced into White’s presence for an entire trip. The controlling Diamond had left the bags under her eyes and her hair a scraggly mess. She let out a sigh, glaring at her own reflection. Maybe she could manage some beauty rest.

“Pearl, I’m going to bed.”

As if there was anything else to do. Her Pearl saluted, lying down on her own little cot atop the dresser. Blue set down her comb and wandered over to bed. Slipping under the sheet, she lay on her stomach, holding a pillow under her. The frown on her face had not left. Silken curtains fell around her, blocking what dull light filtered through her chambers. She closed her eyes, thoughts returning to her own colonies and the work waiting for her when she returned home.

A sharp thud brought Blue back to reality. How much time had passed? She raised her head, feeling a breeze glide against the curtains. She could hear footsteps outside the chamber and her eyes widened. White! She can’t get caught slacking off, even when there was nothing to be working on. She’d been lectured enough over this distant colony and she was not about to get caught like this. Blue rose on her arms, looking for a presentable robe. She was about to whisper for her Pearl when a hand gripped over her mouth. 

“Mmmph!”

Weight pushed her back against the bed, pinning her. Blue struggled for a bit in shock before grabbing the fingers at her mouth and tearing them away. At the same time she turned, first one way to shift her assailant’s weight before quickly changing to the other side. Her free hand sparked with energy as sat up, face filled with anger.

“Yellow?!”

“Shhh.” Yellow’s helmet had been partly knocked off from the struggle. She was blushing from the display of power. “Your Pearl.”

Blue followed Yellow’s gaze over to the dresser where her Pearl had curled up to sleep on the tiny bed. Then with a gasp she backed away, clutching her hands against her chest as the stored energy of her attack faded.

“You could have warned me!” she whispered, glaring back at Yellow. “I might have hurt you.” 

Yellow beamed down, taking one of Blue’s hands. “But this is so much more fun.”

Blue giggled in reply as Yellow fell on her, kissing along her neck. Whatever annoyance the surprise had caused soon faded away into bliss. She wrapped her arms around Yellow, pulling her closer, hands reaching down to the thighs resting on top of her. A tongue forced its way between her lips and she kissed back, wanting it as much as Yellow. They were already breathing hard when Yellow leaned back.

“But White.” Blue looked toward the far wall that she shared with White’s room on the ship. Her gaze returned to Yellow. “She can’t know.”

Yellow leaned close, a grin spreading over her serious face. A single gloved finger rested against Blue’s lips. “Then you’ll need to be very quiet.”

Crimson flared over Blue’s cheeks. She watched Yellow sit up and pull off her armor. What could be hidden was shoved under the bed, leaving only her gloves and boots on. Blue reached out to trail a hand down the muscular chest, ending just above the waist. Yellow felt hungry eyes on her and pulled off a single glove.

“Lie on your stomach.”

More than eager, Blue flipped over, presenting herself in full before her fellow Diamond. Yellow had to pause for a moment, taking in the near naked form before her. She slid down Blue’s panties before settling on top of her back. An arm on either side, Yellow worshiped that soft, flowing hair under her, nuzzling into Blue’s neck from behind. Her hands wandered to the chest, squeezing. Blue gave a flustered exhale and teased back, pushing her ass up against Yellow’s legs.

“You didn’t just come here to cuddle, did you?”

Yellow took the whisper as a challenge. With one hand still on Blue’s ample chest, the other slid down between the Diamond’s legs. Blue gripped the pillow in front of her as fingers slid inside her, just one. A small taste of what was to come. Lips met her neck. With Yellow’s weight pressing down on her and the sensation growing between her legs, Blue let out a moan. Yellow reached around with her free arm. 

“You have to be silent for me.” Her hand clamped over Blue’s mouth, stifling any more desperate sighs.

Blue nodded, breathing hard. She whispered through Yellow’s fingers. “Yes, my Diamond.”

“Good, now hold still.”

Yellow shifted her weight, pushing herself along Blue’s supple bottom. She could already feel herself wet between her own legs, but Blue had fared far worse. Yellow massaged along Blue’s clit, as her lips worked along the neck and shoulder blade. It had taken several nights to find just the right spot, but she had long learned where to put her tongue to leave her fellow Diamond a flustered mess. This time was no exception. Blue trembled under her, hands reaching out to claw at the bed sheets as she struggled to not make a noise.

“That’s it.Good.” Yellow whispered into Blue’s ear, slowly grinding against her. “Nice and quiet.”

Blue sucked at the fingers that rested over her lips. It was enough to distract her from the looming fear of White hearing them. She felt the hand between her legs stroke in a long circle and her mouth trembled. Two fingers slid against Blue, pulling back along the edge of her clit as Yellow continued. If the gloved hand hadn’t been over her mouth, she would have given them away that very instant. Blue quivered under Yellow, back arching. She’d beg if she could. Finish me, I’m so close. Please. Her heavy breaths turned to moans, barely muffled by Yellow’s hand.

“You’re being so good,” Yellow cooed, breathing hard.

Blue could feel Yellow’s breath against her neck and tensed. The fingers inside of her moved faster, the thumb stroking her clit along the outside. Under Yellow’s weight, she kicked her legs, eyes closed and fingers now tearing at the sheets. All the while, she held back shouting obscenities at the Diamond taking such good care of her. Yellow was deep inside her now, skilled with her fingers. In a suddenly burst, Blue’s muscles relaxed and she melted into the bed; face a blushing mess as she fully gave in. Yellow removed her hand from Blue’s mouth, still lying on top of her fellow Diamond. Both took a moment to recover.

“Now wasn’t that fun?” Yellow kissed along Blue’s neck, cuddling into her soft hair with her face. “I told you we wouldn’t be too loud.”

Blue let out a long sigh and rolled onto her back, making sure to keep Yellow cradled in her arms. The other Diamond did not complain, eagerly settling into the bountiful chest. Blue could see Yellow blushing, hair a mess. She reached out to stroke along a cheek.

“Your turn.”

Yellow had no time to react as Blue rolled her over. Now the smug Diamond lay on her back, a full set of breasts in her face. Yellow failed to form coherent words, staring up with flushed cheeks instead. She felt a hand slide down between her legs and exhaled hard. Blue grinned down, petting Yellow’s hair. She traced her finger down over trembling lips.

“Let’s see how quiet you can be.”

Blue kissed along Yellow’s chest, lower and lower until she was between her legs. She left a hand under her breasts so the excited Diamond under her would not be tempted to slip away. Yellow tensed before tilting her head back, waiting for Blue to start. The anticipation alone left her sweating. Her hands curled into the bed sheets at the first gentle touch; Blue starting on the outside with her tongue.

“F-fuck.”

Yellow bit her lip, eyes closed as her head turned back and forth. Her legs remained open, shivering under the gentle yet experienced strokes. Blue hummed a soft tune as she moved faster, her free hand stroking along the inside of Yellow’s thigh.

“Aaah!! Yes!” Yellow shouted out. 

The din broke the hushed darkness of the room. Both Blue and Yellow froze, still hearing the yell echoing down the ship’s corridors. Yellow lay with her eyes wide, hoping maybe the shout had just been in her head. Blue sat up slowly, ears straining for any sign of White.

A series of beeps followed. The door opened. Yellow nearly kicked Blue in the face trying to sit up, Blue following. She shoved Yellow off the bed and tried to lie against the ruined sheets and pillows as if she had been sleeping alone. Yellow peeked up over the opposite side of the bed.

“My Diamond?” Yellow’s Pearl walked in, peering into the darkness. Her gaze caught the mess on the bed and Blue’s frazzled hair and blushing face. “Oh. This again.”

Blue’s Pearl yawned on the dresser, sitting up. “I was trying to ignore it.”

Yellow’s Pearl shook her head. “Well, as long as there is no trouble, I will be returning to the other room.” 

She saluted, leaving without waiting for an answer. The door slid closed. 

“Don’t worry, she won’t tell anyone,” Yellow mumbled from half under the bed. She turned her head, embarrassed. “She caught us the last time, after you left out the window.”

“Pearl!” Blue glared at her own Pearl. “You could have said something!”

Blue Pearl saluted and bowed. “I apologize, my Diamond. I did not want to interrupt.”

“Wonderful.” Blue attempted to fix her hair and quickly gave up. She turned as Yellow crawled back up onto the bed. “Well, that was close.”

Yellow hugged her close, noticing Blue was still staring at the door as if it would open again at any moment. 

“Blue.” She leaned in, kissing her on the lips. Faces still together, Yellow grinned. “You didn’t finish me.”

The pair pulled the blankets up over each other and began again. Blue’s Pearl gave up the idea of getting any rest tonight. On the other side of the ship’s wall, a patient smile hovered in the darkness. White stood with one ear pressed against the side of her chamber, red crawling along her cheeks. Still in her dress and cape, her hand had long ago slipped between her legs to play along with the game so close by. The great Diamond bit her lower lips as she heard them start again, her free hand clawing along the wall. She closed her eyes with a sigh, imagining them all together.


End file.
